How To Find Love Again
by Bingobaby
Summary: Calie is wanting to get her marriage back on track. I only own Calie and that's it.


How to find love again.  
  
"6/30/01  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My name is Calie Helmsley, the wife of the famous Hunter Helmsley. He is one of the top superstars of the World Wrestling Federation, WWF. I'm one of the new top design editor's for Fashion Design Magazine.  
Hunter and I have just gotten married only two weeks ago. We are now currently in the process of moving me from St. Louis to our new house in Boston.  
The house is beautiful. It is a three-story Victorian with six bedrooms, three baths, two offices, a huge dining room , living room and study, and a huge kitchen . Plus it has a washing room. I'm currently decorating it and moving all are things in at the same time.  
I'm so happy that me and Hunter are married, because we have been dreaming about that day for so long. We are glad that we can now spend the rest of our lives together in happiness.  
We looked so happy when we are together. I enjoy spending time with him on the road traveling to different cities , and working on some of the fashion designs for the magazine at the same time.   
Nothing could possible go wrong with our lives now?  
Calie"  
Three years have gone by now and my life has totally changed. Now that I'm one of the partners in the magazine, I'm working all the time and Hunter is hardly at home.  
While I was working on a project for work on my home computer I noticed a picture of my husband, Hunter, on my desk. Looking at him made me think about all of the problems that had been going on in our lives for the past three months, and how we were always fighting when we were together. I was also thinking about how we hardly see each other anymore , due to him being on the road for four days a week. It was then that I decided I needed to do something to change our situation before it was too late to do anything.  
So, I opened my diary in my computer and wrote down what I was feeling, and a plan on how I might be able to solve the problem.  
  
6/30/04  
  
Dear Diary,  
I thought my relationship with my husband might be in trouble, until I came up with a plan to solve our problems.   
We have two major problems: communicating with each other and spending time with each other.  
I have tried leaving messages with him at his hotel rooms asking him to call and talk with me. I've tried leaving him notes when he is home. I've also tried talking with him when he gets home, but all that he wants to do is either sleep, work out in the gym, or work on things all day in his office. We hardly get to be intimate with each other anymore.  
I have tried to get time off to spend with him on the road, but something always comes up and I have to work. But this time I have come up with a plan that might solve our problems. I gotten a week off from work, but I am not telling Hunter about it. I am going to surprise him for out five-year anniversary of us getting engaged.   
Calie"  
  
  
After I finished writing in my diary, I thought about everything I need to for my plan to truly work; I had to take care of a few things first. The first thing was to find out where he was going to be that week. Then I had to find out what hotel he was staying at.   
So, I made a phone call to Hunter's agent to find out. His agent told me that he would be in Anaheim at the Majestic Hotel and would be arriving at 3:30 Monday morning. He also told me that the arena they would be playing at, Anaheim Convention Center.  
Next, I called my travel agent to book all the arrangements. She booked me on a midnight flight to Anaheim on Sunday, only 3 hours after Hunter was to leave town. She got the honeymoon suite at the Majestic Hotel. She even got them to plan a romantic dinner for us and to get me a car to escort me around Anaheim. Lastly, she made sure that the hotel sent Hunter the messages that I needed him to receive for the plan to work out right. One read, "I love you and I wish I could be there with you," that one was to be sent to his hotel room. The other was sent with roses to his dressing room at the arena they were going to fight that night. It read, "I love you. Please call me on my cell phone at 8 p.m."  
After I got everything taken care of, all that I had to do was to make sure that Hunter didn't find out about it.  
The big night came and he was getting a little suspicious about me staying up to see him off. I had never seen him off before since I got promoted. He asked me why I was still up.  
I responded by saying, "I have to leave in a few hours to go on a business trip. I told you this three days ago. So don't get all suspicious on me." Then he said, "Goodbye. I love you. Talk to you in a few days." Then he kissed me and walked out the door.  
As soon as I saw him leave the driveway, I went up into our bedroom and packed my bags as quickly as I could.   
My taxi was waiting for me in the driveway. When I was heading out door, I heard the phone ring, and I went back to answer it. It was one of my co-workers on the phone saying that she had a problem with one of her designs. She needed my help to get it done before her deadline; I told her that I was leaving for a week, and would not be home. I then hung up the phone and locked the door behind me. My house was all dark as we pulled out of the driveway.  
When I arrived at the airport, I noticed that Hunter was still there. His flight has been delayed for 3 hours, and would be boarding in about 20 minutes.  
He saw me as I was heading toward the boarding area. He asked me, "What time is your flight."  
I told him, I'm on a midnight flight to Chicago.  
He then kissed me goodbye again and said, "I love you."  
I boarded my flight quickly so he wouldn't notice that I was not getting on a flight to Chicago. I was afraid that my surprise might be blown, because of him seeing me at the airport or figuring out that there was no midnight flight to Chicago.  
I was on the airplane for almost six hours before we landed in Anaheim. When I arrived at the airport, I went directly to see when Hunter's flight was to arrive in Anaheim. It was coming in about thirty minutes. I had to hurry up and get my bags, and then find the car that was waiting for me outside to take me to the hotel.  
When I got to the hotel, I checked in right away. I also had to make sure that everything was in order for my surprise. The person at the front desk told me that it was all ready for tonight and had someone escort me up to my room to make sure that it was alright.  
I thanked him and asked him to call me when the WWF wrestlers arrived.  
Then, I followed the bellboy up to my room. When I got up there, I wanted to make sure everything was what I asked for, and it was. I thanked the bellboy and gave him a generous tip.  
I started to unpack my bags to get a head start for tonight's surprise; I was not even halfway done when the phone rang. It was the desk clerk, who said, "The wrestlers are coming in the door as we speak."  
I then responded by saying, "Thank you."  
When I was finished unpacking, I then started to write a list of all the things I still needed to get for tonight. I then changed clothes and got ready to go shopping for the things on my list.   
I got into the elevator and headed down to the lobby, but before I reached the lobby, the elevator stopped and someone got on. When I saw who it was I knew my surprise was ruined. It was Road Dogg, a friend/co-worker of Hunter's.   
When he saw me, he asked, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Chicago on your business trip, like Hunter told us."  
I responded by saying, "I wanted to surprise Hunter and spend time with him." I also asked him, "Not to tell Hunter I was here in Anaheim and if he would do me a favor later on."  
He agreed.  
I was glad he was the only one I ran into on my way to the lobby. When I got there, the desk clerk told me. "The car is waiting for you outside as you requested on the phone earlier."  
I hurried to get into the car before anyone else saw me. The driver dropped me off downtown and I shopped for almost two hours at the mall. I found a sexy negligee to wear tonight, and the oils I wanted for the massage and bath. When I finished shopping, I grabbed a taxi and went back to the hotel.  
As I started to walk towards the elevator, I noticed that Road Dogg and Hunter were heading my way. I hurried past them as Road Dogg kept Hunter busy by asking him a question.  
I then went back up to the room to wait until it was time for me to head over to the arena to surprise Hunter.  
When I got to the arena, Road Dogg was waiting outside to let me into the arena. He then escorted me to Hunter's dressing room.  
I was only about ten feet away from his dressing room when it was time for him to call my cell phone as I asked him on his notes earlier that day. As I was talking to Hunter on the phone, Road Dogg, X-Pac, and Billy Gunn was standing there talking with each other and said hello to me. Hunter overheard them.  
He asked me, "How could I say hello to them and be in Chicago at the same time?"  
I told him, "I am not in Chicago, and I lied."  
He asked me, "Where are you then?"  
I responded by telling him, "I am about ten feet away from you."  
He then hung up the phone and ran out his door and saw that I was standing right there waiting for him to come out.   
He ran over to me and picked me up in his arms like he used to and carried me back to his dressing room. He then asked me, what I was doing here in Anaheim.  
I responded to him, "I wanted to surprise you because today is the anniversary of one of the special moments we had together."  
He then remembered it was the night that he asked me to marry him. I told him, "I also wanted to spend sometime with you to work out some of our problems we've been having."  
He asked me, "How did you know that I was going to be in this city and performing at this arena."  
I responded, "I called your agent and he told me everything I needed to know."  
After I explained all this to him, he kissed me and asked, "What hotel are you staying at?"  
I informed him, "The same hotel you are at, but I am up in the honeymoon suite."  
He then asked me, "How did you avoided running into any of the wrestlers."  
I explained to him, "I only ran into Road Dogg, and told him not to tell you that I was here."  
He then said, "You really wanted this to be a surprise, and went all out for it."  
I noticed that it was about time for me to leave, so he could get ready for his match. I told him, "I have to leave now."  
He asked me, "Why?"  
I responded by saying, "So you can get ready for your match tonight."  
He then asked me, "To stay and watch his match in his dressing room like I use to so we can leave the arena together."  
I told him, that I would love to stay and watch, but I needed to get everything else ready to go for the rest of his surprise.  
He then kissed me and said, "Goodbye."  
I wished him luck and told him I'll see you in about thirty to fifty minutes.   
He wanted to make sure that I got to my ride safely, so he walked with me to the door where I had my ride waiting for me to take me back to the hotel. Before we reached the door, we ran into Stephanie, Hunter's wife in the WWF storylines, and talked with her for a little while. Then we both headed out the door to the car. As I was getting into the car, he told me, to be careful and he loved me.  
As soon as I got back to the hotel, I went straight up to the room and turned on the television to watch the last part of Raw. While watching the show, I got out the oils that I had bought earlier that day. Then I called down to see if dinner was on the way up, and they said it would be up as soon as my husband got back to the hotel.  
I then started to light all the candles I had set out earlier on the table and around the room. Then I put on the negligee I bought. Next, I spread out the rose petals on the bed. Lastly, I turned on the soft music I wanted to have playing in the background. By the time I finished all this; there was a knock at the door. I went to see who it was, and it was Hunter, standing in the hallway wearing a pair blue jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and his black leather jacket. He was holding his bags.  
He took one look at me, and was speechless. He picked me up in his arms and kicked the door shut behind him.  
After the door shut, he started to kiss me and take me over to the bed. When the doorbell rang, he asked me, "Who could that be?"  
I told him, "It must be our dinner."  
He then set me down in a chair at the table and then walked over to the door and bought dinner back to the table. He put the plates onto the table and opened up the cover. I had ordered his favorite foods for dinner. It was strips of steak, bow-tie noodles, and fresh steamed vegetables.  
After we got done eating, I took him over to the bed. I told him, "Please lie down on your stomach and take off your shirt."  
He then took off his shirt and laid down on the bed. I told him, "Just relax and do not move when I put the oil on your back."  
I then took some of the massage oil and poured it on his back. When the oil hit his back, he jumped a little, for it was cold. Then I started to rub the oil into his back and I applied pressure to his upper shoulders to relax his shoulder and neck muscles. Then I proceeded to work my way down his back with my hands.  
After I finished his back, I told him, "Turn around, and I will do your huge chest as well."  
He turned around, and I poured the oil onto his chest. I then rubbed it into his body.  
After I finished his massage, I kissed him and ask him, to stay in bed until I called him.  
I then went into the bathroom and drew a bath for the both of us. As the tub was filling up with water, I poured some bubble bath oil and some other fragrant oils into the tub. When the bath was just right, I called Hunter and got into the bathtub.  
When he came into the room, he noticed that I was in the tub and waiting for him to come in. He took off his jeans and boxers and climbed right into the tub. He sat right in front of me. I grabbed the washcloth, sponge, and the body wash I had sitting out right next to me. I got the washcloth wet and put some of the body wash on to it. Next, I started to wash his back with the washcloth. I then washed his chest and so forth. When I was ready to rinse off his back and chest with the sponge, he stopped me and decided to take the sponge away from me. He then kissed me on lips and grabbed the washcloth to wash me.  
After he started to wash my back with the washcloth, he asked me, "What is really going on? Why do you suddenly want to spend time with each other and do all this romantic stuff?"  
I responded by saying, "We have not been spending enough time with each other, and I wanted to get our relationship back the way we use to have it before we ended up getting a divorce. I also thought this would be a perfect time for us to consider having children as well."  
He was surprised when he heard me say that. He told me that he was sorry that we haven't been spending anytime close with each other and that he was ready to have children.  
He finished washing me, and I finished rising him off. He kissed me and got out of the tub. He went toward the robes and put one on. He then came back towards the tub with a robe over his shoulder and put out one of his hands to lift me up from the tub. He then opened the robe and put it around my shoulders. Next, he picked me up into his arms and carried me off to the bed.  
He then laid me down on the bed, and got into the bed. He then asked me, "Did you really mean what you said about having children?"  
I told him, "What do you think?" as I kissed him and started to take off his bathrobe. Then I started to make passionate love to him.  
We made love to each other all night long, until almost daybreak. I asked Hunter, "What time do you have to leave Anaheim?"  
He said, "I do not have to leave until Thursday night," then went back to sleep.  
I tried to lie back down, but could not go back to sleep. So, I got up to go to the bathroom and drained the tub while I was in there.  
When I came out of the bathroom, Hunter was sitting up wanting to know what was wrong. I told him, "Nothing, I feel fine. I just had to go to the bathroom." Then I wanted to go back to sleep.  
He opened up the covers and told me to come into bed. I got back into bed and he put his arms around me. We then went back to sleep.  
We slept for almost six hours, before we were awakened by the ringing of the phone. I got up to answer the phone, and it was X-Pac. He asked me if Hunter was there. I said, "Yes," and handed the phone to him.  
They talked for almost twenty minutes before Hunter asked me, "What plans did you have for us to do today."  
I responded, "Just to spend some time with you that's all. Why?"  
He then said, "X-Pac and Road Dogg have some extra tickets to a baseball game tonight, and they wanted to know if we would like to join them."  
I said, "Sure, what time is the game."  
He said, "Not until 7, so we have time to do other things as well." He then told X-Pac, "Sure we will go to the game tonight," and then hung up the phone.  
Next, he called up room service and order breakfast for the both of us. He then came over to me and told me, "I love you."  
I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Before I knew it Hunter had followed me into the shower. He had decided to take a hot shower with me.  
He grabbed the washcloth and started to wash my back like he did the night before. He startled me, and before I knew it he was starting to kiss my shoulders and working his way up to my mouth while I was standing underneath the water. Then we started to make love to each other, but were interrupted by the doorbell.  
Hunter got out to see if it was the breakfast he had ordered, while I finished my shower.  
When I came out of the bathroom he had breakfast all ready for us to eat.  
After we ate breakfast, he went back into the bedroom and got into bed. I went to get my clothes, and went straight to the bathroom to get dressed. This time, I locked the door behind me.  
Hunter started to come into the bathroom, and when he noticed that the door was locked, he asked me, "Why is the door locked?"  
I responded, "I want to get dressed without you trying to stop me, so we can go somewhere and not stay in all day having sex." I did not want to sound mean, but I wanted to go see some of the sites with him while we could.  
After I got dressed, I unlocked the door and went to tell Hunter that I was sorry for locking the door on him. I then said, "I just want to go and do something together, just the two of us, while we can."  
Hunter said, "I forgive you, and I am sorry as well. I know how you feel. It is just that we have not had this much time together in over three months, and I just want to make it up to you. I know we both have missed each other and wanted sometime with each other."  
Well, after we settled that little spat, I suggested to Hunter, "Why don't you go put on some clothes and we can go down to the heart of Anaheim."  
He went and put on a pair of blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He then grabbed both his leather jacket and mine and asked me, "Whom were you talking to on the phone."  
I told him, "I just called down to see if they would have a car for us to use, and they do."  
So he put on his jacket and then put mine on me. He then made sure that we had everything we needed, like my purse and the hotel key.  
We got into the elevator and headed down to the lobby. When we got off the elevator, Chyna, another co-worker of Hunter's, was waiting to get on and asked Hunter, "What are you guys up to."  
He said, "I am going to spend the day with my wife, Calie."  
I then told Hunter, "We better get going, the car is waiting for us." I told Chyna, "Goodbye and have a nice day."  
We got into the car and headed downtown to shop. We found some things that we both liked. I found a purse, and he found a movie. We then went to lunch at a nice restaurant.  
After we got done eating lunch, I looked at the time and saw that it was time for us to head back to the hotel. Hunter asked me, "Please wait right here while I go get something real quick."  
I waited patiently for fifteen minutes before he came back to the restaurant. I noticed that he was carrying a bag with him and I asked him, "What is in the bag."  
He responded, "It is a surprise for you."  
We then left the restaurant and headed back to the hotel.  
When we got into the lobby of the hotel, he went to see if there were any messages for us, but there were none.  
On our way up to the room, I asked him, "What is the surprise?"  
He said, "I will give it to you when we come back from the game."  
When we got into the room, I noticed we had a couple of hours to kill before we had to meet X-Pac and Road Dogg in the lobby. I decided to go into the bedroom. I called Hunter into the bedroom.  
When he got into the room, he asked me, "What do you want?"  
I said, "You."  
He then said, "What do you mean."  
"You will see." I then took him over to the bed and pushed him onto it. I then started to kiss him on the lips. Next, I pulled off his shirt and then I kissed him all over his chest.  
He got the hint of what I was doing and started to take my clothes off as well. Before we knew it, we were engaging in sex. We were into it for an hour when we both knew we'd better stop or we were going to be late meeting X-Pac and Road Dogg. Then we got up and jumped into the shower.  
After we got done in the shower, we both hurried up to get dressed and get downstairs before we were late.   
I was putting on my shoes when Hunter asked me, "Are you ready to go? I have our jackets and your purse, and we have five minutes to get down stairs."  
I responded, "What do you think," and I came out of the bedroom in one of his t-shirts, a pair of jeans, and my baseball cap.  
He said, "I guess you are." He was a little impressed with what I was wearing, because he was planning on wearing that t-shirt the next day. He then put my jacket on me and opened up the door. We left the room and headed downstairs.  
We met up with X-Pac and Road Dogg and left in X-Pac's car. We started talking about how the Cardinals were going to beat the Dodgers and Road Dogg said, "No way that will ever happen."  
When we finally got to the game and took our seats, Hunter asked me, if I wanted anything before the game started.  
I said, "Yes, I would like a white soda or lemonade, and a hot dog with the works."  
He went with X-Pac to get everything. As soon as they came back, the game started. We watched almost the entire game, but then I noticed that we might have to leave in a little bit because they had an 11:30 meeting. We soon left the game.  
When we got back to the hotel, Hunter, X-Pac, and Road Dogg headed straight to their meeting, and I headed upstairs to relax for a little while before I went to bed.  
When I got back into the hotel room, I planned to take a bath to relax. I was just ready to turn on the water, when I heard the phone ring.   
I went to see who it was and it was Hunter. He asked me, "What are you doing right now?"  
I responded by saying, "I am getting ready to fix myself a bath. Why?"  
He then asked me, "Could you wait about fifteen minutes until I get up there."  
I told him, "No, but I will probably still be in the bath when you get up here," and then hung up the phone.  
I then went back into the bathroom to turn the water on and add the oils I wanted. I turned on the radio to some soft music.  
After I had the water just right, I turned it off, got undressed, got into the tub, and soaked the washcloth and put it over my eyes.  
I did not hear Hunter even come into the room. He tiptoed over to the bathtub and gave me a kiss on the lips. Then he started to climb into the tub with his clothes still on. I asked him, "Who's there?"  
He answered, "It is your darling honey-bunny."  
I took off the washcloth off my face and asked him, "What are you trying to do?"  
He responded, "To be with you, that's all, and to wash you like you washed me last night."  
"With your clothes still on?" I said.  
He said, "Yep. I just decided to get wet with my clothes on, because I love you so much."  
We kissed, and he started to get little bit more physical with me. He took off his shirt, and then he stood up and took off the rest of his clothes. Then he got back into the tub and started to make love to me.  
After we got done in the tub, we sat there and talked. Mostly we talked about what was happening with his career. I asked him, "Are you going to make it home on the days that we need to be together?"  
He said, "I will try." He then asked me, "When will we really be able to start having children?"  
I told him, "It will take about two months, because I have to consult my doctor about when it will be ok to start after I stop taking the pill."  
He then said, "You might have to come along with me on the road again sometimes, because I might have to stay on the road during that time of the month."  
I then asked him, "How is Stephanie going to handle me staying in your dressing room from time to time?"  
He responded by saying, "She is not going to be in my dressing room anymore because our marriage in the storylines will be over by that time."  
I got out of the tub and went to put on the last robe in the bathroom to get dressed for bed. When he saw me heading over that way, he jumped up and went for it as well. He then told me, "We are going to have to share the robe."  
I responded back by saying, "Well, if we are going to share it, you better put it on, wrap it around me, and take to my nightgown."  
He put it on, and then wrapped the rest around me and tied it up. He carried me off to the bed instead of where I wanted to go. Next, he untied the robe and told me to get into the bed. Then, he shut off the lights, took off the robe, and got into the bed as well.  
I told him, "I am getting cold, could you please go get me my nightgown?"  
He said, "No, I will warm you up myself," then he got closer to me.  
We started to make love again, and eventually fell asleep after about three hours. We were awakened in the middle of the night by the ring of the doorbell. Hunter got up, put on the robe, and went to see whom it was. It was Vince, his boss, and he wanted to talk to him.  
Vince wanted to talk with him about why he was not in his original hotel room with rest of DX and up here in this one.  
Hunter explained, "I am up here with my wife, and we are trying to spend sometime together. We are also celebrating a special event as well."  
Vince the told him, "Well you could have told me at the meeting tonight. Stephanie was concerned about you when you left in such a hurry after the meeting was over and you were not in your room when she called."  
He told Vince, "Stephanie saw my wife Monday night and probable assumed that she was only here for one night and left earlier today."  
After he finished his conversation with Vince, he came back to bed. I then asked him, "What did he want?"  
He told me, "He just wanted to know why I was not in my original hotel room with the rest of DX."  
I asked, "Why?"  
"Because Stephanie was worried about me, when I rushed out after the meeting was over tonight," he said.  
I told him, "Goodnight," and went back to bed.   
He shut the lights off and got into bed as well. Next he asked me, if I was upset that Vince came to find out what was going on with me.  
I responded, "No, I just want to get some sleep, because I have to get up early and get ready to leave tomorrow."  
He thought I was leaving Thursday. He sounded a little upset when he asked me, "Why are you leaving tomorrow and not Thursday after I leave?"  
"Because I could only get a little time off to be with you, and I did not want to interrupt your entire routine," I told him.  
We finally went to sleep after I checked to make sure the alarm was set. I started to cuddle up with him, but he did not want me near him for most of the night.  
It was about 9:00 A.M. when I heard the alarm go off. I got up and ordered room service for the two of us. Then, I started to pack my bags (except for what I need to wear). Hunter saw what I was doing, and he was getting upset. He asked me, to stay another night or to go with him.  
I responded, "I would love to, but I know I need to go home and get everything ready for our very big project."  
He then said, "Ok, I understand."  
I then went to finish packing my bags. By the time I had my bags packed, room service was here, and we ate breakfast together.   
After we got done eating, Hunter kissed me and asked me, "What time is your flight home."  
I responded back, "Not until 2:30."  
He then got up and picked me up in his arms and carried me off towards the bathroom. He put me down and got a nice shower going. Next, he took off the T-shirt I had on and took off the robe he had on. He then picked me back up and took me over to the shower. Then, he set me in the shower right under the water and got in as well, but on the other side of the shower. He came over to me and started to kiss me on the shoulders and work his way up my neck and on up to my lips. He then grabbed the washcloth and poured some body wash onto it. Then, he made some soapsuds and squeezed the soapsuds on me and started to wash my body. When he started to crest my body with the washcloth, I did not want him to stop, but I had to ask him, "What are trying to do?"  
He responded by saying, "Trying to make our last hours together romantic and memorable."   
I said, "Well, lets keep on going then."  
He started to crest my body again and got in a good position for us to make love on the floor of the shower. He pulled me down under the water and made love to me.  
We were almost in the shower for two hours when the water started to get really cold, and we decided to get out.  
When we got out, I noticed it was almost time for me to leave. I then hurried up to get my clothes on, but Hunter would not let me get dressed. I told him, "I must get dressed or I'm going to miss my flight home."  
He then said, "Ok, I'll let you get dress on one condition, you stay and follow me for a couple of days on the road."  
I responded back to him in an angry voice, "You know I can't do that. I must go back home. So let me get dress and you can take me to the airport."  
He then said, "Fine," and walked out of the suite.  
I finished getting dressed and packed the rest of my things. When I went into the living room of the suite to put my personal bag with the rest of my bags, I noticed that Hunter was not there. I looked around and saw that his bag and jacket were gone.   
I went over to the phone and called down to see if he was with the rest of DX. Road Dogg answered the phone and asked me, "What do you want?"  
I responded by saying, "I would like to talk to my husband please."   
Road Dogg said, "He does not want to talk with you."  
I then hung up the phone and said to myself, "Fine. If he won't talk to me over the phone, then I am going to talk to him in person." I got my purse and my jacket and headed down to their room.  
When I got there, I knocked on the door and demanded to talk with Hunter. Hunter then came out of the room and asked me, "What do you want, because I know you do not want to be with me."  
"That's not true. I do want to be with you, but I don't want to take up your time at work, as I don't want you to take up my time at work. I love you with all my heart. I wanted this time to spend with you and not fight, but I guess we are going to end up saying goodbye mad at each other." I then said, " I have to leave now or I'm going to miss my flight back home, so I guess this is goodbye."  
After I said that, I walked over to the elevator and went back up to my room. I called the front desk to see if they could send someone up to help me with my bags and get someone to take me to the airport. They said someone would be up in about five minutes.  
I heard a knock at the door, and a bellboy was waiting to take my bags and follow me down to the front desk to pay my bill.   
When I went to the front desk to pay my bill, I asked if I could leave a message for my husband. I then wrote on a piece of paper the front desk clerk gave to me.   
"I love you with all my heart. I am sorry that we had to part like this, but I hope you understand what I'm feeling right now, and that you understand where I am coming from. Love ya, Calie."  
After I finished writing the message, I signed my receipt and said, "Thank you. I had a lovely time here."  
When I got to the airport, I noticed that it was going to be about twenty minutes before I was allowed to board the plane. So, I sat down near the gate and thought about what had happened at the hotel and how I had just left Hunter standing in the hallway of the hotel. Right before I boarded the plane, I called his cell phone to say that I was sorry and to see if he would forgive me, but he didn't answer, so I left a message on his voice mail.  
I felt even worse now, because he wasn't answering his cell phone. I knew I would have to go home feeling upset because I could not make up with him. It came time for me to get in line to board the plane, when all of a sudden I heard my name being called out. I turned around and saw Hunter running over to stop me from boarding my plane.   
He said, "I got your message at the front desk, and I am sorry for asking you to stay, because I truly understand how you feel about interfering in each others careers."   
He kissed me goodbye and said, "I love you, and I'll see you in a few days, OK?"  
I hurried to board my plane before I missed it, and I blew a kiss to him as I ran toward the entranceway.  
I felt better when I got on the plane, because I knew we had made up and we could get back on track again.  
As soon as I got home, I went to check the messages on the answering machine and I saw that I had ten messages. When I listened to them over half of them were from Hunter, and the others were from work and other friends.   
I answered the ones that were really important and then unpacked my bags. I decided that I was hungry, and I knew we had nothing in the house to eat. So, I went back into the bedroom to change my clothes and get my keys so that I could go to the market to get some food.  
When I was heading out the door to my car, I noticed that a car was pulling into the driveway. It was Hunter's car.   
I walked over to his car after he parked it. As he was getting out of the car, he saw the look on my face and he knew I was not happy. As soon as he shut his car door and got his bag out, I asked him, "What in the hell are you doing here? You are not even supposed to be in this state!"  
He did not say a word. Not a single word. He just picked me up in his arms and carried me back into the house.  
Once we were in the house, he dropped his bags and locked the door. He carried me, yelling and screaming, off to our bedroom.  
When he finally put me down on the bed, I asked him again, "What are you doing here?"   
He responded, "I wanted to spend one more night with you, and I did not care if I had to come all the way home to do it."  
I told him, "You are crazy and I love you for it."  
He said, "I love you, too." and kissed me.   
He tried to get his clothes, as well as mine off, all while he his kissing me. We then engaged in making passionate love for the rest of the night, and I eventually fell asleep.   
By the time I woke up the next morning, Hunter was gone. I saw that there was a note on the night table along with a ring box that stated that he loved me and that he would be back early Saturday morning. It also said, happy anniversary.  
I then opened up the box and saw the ring he had bought me in Anaheim.  
After I read the note, I decided to get up and go to my computer to catch up on my dairy entries and the work I had missed. I started to tell my diary that our problems were improving a little, and that our lives were getting back on track, but that everything was not completely solved. We still needed a little more work.  
As of right now we are happily married. As for our plans of having children...well, that will be another chapter in our lives that we will have to deal with very soon.   
  
  



End file.
